Tug Your Ear
by lilythemermaid
Summary: Taking place after The Elite, America must fight not only for Maxon's heart but for her life. A little more action than the books, but I hope you like it :) Follow, favorite, and review please! DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Selection or The Elite. All rights go to the wonderful Kiera Cass!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down in the garden as Maxon and I sat on a bench. He pushed my hair behind my ear and tugged it. I smiled at our own secret signal. I hadn't felt this happy and peaceful in awhile, since my rash decision to try to convince the country to discard the caste system.

I was pretty sure Maxon had forgiven me, but his father sure hadn't. King Clarkson was determined to make sure I didn't win the Selection. But that didn't mean I was going to give up.

How could I give up on someone so perfect? Someone I was sure was meant for me. I looked into Maxon's kind, generous brown eyes as he bent down slowly…

The rebel alarm shattered my dream.

"America, America wake up!" Aspen was pulling my arm as I blinked my eyes sleepily, still half-asleep.

"Aspen…?" I looked into his eyes and saw his exasperation in his green eyes.

"Mer, come ON." He pulled me out of bed and started tugging me towards the safe room exit. I was fully awake now, as I grabbed my robe off of the hook on the wall. Aspen tried to push me into the doorway but I couldn't just leave him there… What if the rebels were Southerners?

I knew that I had chosen Maxon but I still couldn't leave Aspen. He was a part of my heart. Maybe not my whole heart, like he was before, but I couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Aspen – Officer Leger, please –" I begged him, trying to pull him with me. His eyes burned with something I couldn't describe, and he leaned in, as if he was going to kiss me, but thought better of it. Putting my safety first as always, he knew there was only a short period of time before a rebel burst into my room.

"Be safe, Mer," he said, and pushed me into the staircase and locked the door. I laid a hand on the wood, wishing I hadn't let him go without saying something.

With one last glance at the door, I sprinted down the stairs and nearly ran into Maxon.

"Sorry, Ma – Prince Maxon," I stuttered, noticing Silvia off to the side. I would only make the mistake of forgetting his title in public once. He shook his head in amusement in spite of the whole situation. The way he looked at me, I could tell just how concerned he had been, and something fluttered in my stomach. He pulled me close and whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay", his breath tickling my ear. I hugged him back and whispered, "Me too", knowing that I had made the right choice after all.

* * *

I couldn't even begin explain the relief I felt when America ran into me. I feel responsible for anything that happens to her. And even though she has betrayed my trust, I can't keep myself away from her. I saw my father watching me handle the whole situation. His eyes narrowed when America entered the room, even though my mother's lit up a bit. Somehow she can tell that I've always had something for America.

I was about to walk over to her when my father cut off my path and tilted his head towards Kriss. "I think Lady America is holding up just fine, why don't you check on the others?" It wasn't a question, it was an order. I ducked my head and replied with, "Yes, sir."

It wasn't as if I didn't like Kriss. In fact, she was really quite lovely. She was definitely a good choice if America and I… didn't get through this whole mess.

If only she hadn't proposed that crazy idea to demolish the caste system! I glanced over at her, sitting cross legged on a cot, looking down at her hands. I longed to go over to her and find out what she was thinking, but I had a duty to attend to. As always.

"How are you doing, Kriss?" I asked politely as I sat down next to her. She gave me a kind smile. "Just fine, Your Majesty."

This bothered me. I didn't want my future wife to call me that. I wanted us to be equals. America never thought of me as a superior… Stop Maxon. Focus on Kriss.

"I'm glad. Is there anything I can do for you?" I smiled. She laughed.

"Thank you, but I feel better just having you here." She took my hand cautiously. "I get nervous about you every time there's an attack. What if…" Kriss's eyes got watery and her lip trembled. I grabbed her other hand.

"Lady Kriss, you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself," I said gently, with a smile.

_Well, most of the time,_ I thought, remembering my father. But only America knew about that. _America_...

I looked across the room and saw her staring at me and Kriss, a pained expression on her face. In a second, though, it was gone, and she turned away.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I must go check on the others. I will see you soon." I said to Kriss, not meeting her eyes.

I checked on Celeste and Elise quickly, but as I tried to approach America, my father yet again blocked my way, saying, "That should be enough for tonight, Maxon. Get some sleep."

America caught my eyes from across the room as my father retreated, and I gave her an apologetic look, tugging my ear. Thankfully, she tugged hers in response, and turned over on her cot. A happy, relieved feeling spread through me.

No matter what my father did, he couldn't take that away from me.

**A/N: I promise some action is coming soon! This is just setting the stage for some serious rebel action :)  
Tell me what you think! Review, Follow, Favorite 3  
Thanks! New chapter coming soon (like, very soon) ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Maxon smiled as he led me up a flight of stairs a couple days after the rebel attack. I could tell he had almost let the whole "Let's-delete-the-caste-system" thing go. Almost.

I recognized the door to the Princess's suite before we even entered. I turned to Maxon, my red hair flying around my face, a huge smile on my face. He turned the doorknob and waiting inside was Marlee.

"MARLEE!" I ran to her, wrapping her in a giant bear hug. "I've missed you so so so much!"

"Me too! Maxon was so kind enough to let me back in here, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit me and Carter…?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I turned to Maxon again. He was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"You're welcome to go, just be back before dinner, okay?" He grinned. I rushed over to him and gave him a quick hug of thanks.

"Thank you." I said, looking into his eyes and really meaning it.

"See you in a couple hours," he said, winking.

In Marlee's tiny apartment, we sat on the edge of her bed – their bed, I guess – after Carter had gone back to work. He really was a nice guy, and I was glad Marlee had found him.

"So, how are things?" She said, sipping from an old teacup.

"Pretty good, I guess. Maxon and I are slowly becoming okay again." I leaned back against the pillows.

"And how's my best friend Celeste?" She joked. I laughed softly and but confessed, "Horrid, as usual, but she's not my biggest competition anymore."

"Oh, America." She said, putting her arm around my shoulder. A tear slipped out of my eyes.

"You should have seen him with Kriss, Marlee. After the attack he talked to her forever, and he didn't even come see me." I sighed.

"America, you _know_ his dad is trying to keep you apart. And besides, he planned this whole day for you to come see me. He still cares about you, I promise." She smiled and said, "Anyways, you promised I would be your maid of honor. I'm counting on that wedding to be a royal one."

We laughed and my sadness slowly slipped away.

* * *

As America disappeared with Marlee, I grinned with happiness. I was so glad that our relationship was healing, even if we weren't together. And I know how much Marlee means to her, which makes me even more grateful I decided to let her stay in the kitchens.

I walked back downstairs, bumping into Celeste on the way.

"My apologies, Lady Celeste," I said, bowing.

"No problem, Your Majesty. Where are you going? Would you accompany me to my room?" she flirted, batting her eyelashes. She was a little over the top, but I didn't see why America really hated her so much.

"Nowhere, and of course, my dear," I replied, holding out my arm. We walked down the hallway, and soon enough we were in her room.

"So, Maxon…" She said seductively, running her hand down my arm. I gulped.

"Yes…?" She moved her arms up to my neck, wrapping them around me.

"I haven't seen you in so long…" she whispered against my lips. I didn't know what to do as so pressed herself closer.

"Celeste I really don't think this is a good time –" She pushed me against the wall, accidentally knocking over a lamp.

I really did not want to kiss her. Not after America had just begun to forgive me and I had started trusting her again…

"It's a perfect time," she said, and pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

As I walked back through the secret entrance through the Princess's suite after spending hours with Marlee, I felt happier than I had in a long time, knowing that Marlee was doing well and happy with Carter. Still, I was back a lot earlier than I had thought. Carter came back from a very short shift, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Anyways, I could tell they wanted some alone time.

Having nothing to do with my afternoon, I roamed the halls leisurely, exploring places I hadn't been before. I heard a shuffling noise and a bang from a room down the hall. Curious, I hurried towards it, and immediately wished I hadn't.

It was déjà vu all over again and I couldn't believe my eyes. Through the open door I could see Maxon was pressed against the wall and Celeste was all over him. I gasped, probably a little too loudly, and Celeste whipped her long brown hair around in annoyance. Maxon then saw me, and looked at me with horror as I stumbled and backed away.

"America, no, it's not what you think I swear!" he said, desperately trying to untangle himself from Celeste.

I kept walking backwards as I spit out, "Oh, really, it's not what I think? I really don't see how this could be _anything_ but what I think. I trusted you, Maxon." My voice cracked. "But I guess I shouldn't have." I blinked back tears and ran down the long, empty halls.

I stalked out the door in anger. How dare he? He tells me he loves me and then goes behind my back with Celeste, of all people. I could hear Maxon trying to catch up with me and calling out "America, wait!" but I didn't care. I walked past the guard, who started to stop me but silenced himself when he saw my stony glare.

I kept walking until I came to the center of the garden, the bench where Maxon and I had first met. I felt a pang of guilt but then realized that I was the one who should be mad at _him._ I pushed my hands through my hair and collapsed with a sigh onto the ground. As tears streamed down my cheeks, I heard a low chuckle.

"Not now, Maxon. Please go away," I whispered.

"Who said anything about Maxon?" a voice laced with evil snarled. I whipped around but before I could see anything I was thrown over a shoulder.

"We've got the girl!" The rebel yelled, and started running.

"MAXON!" I screamed, banging on the rebel with my fists, not that it was doing any good. The rebel alarm sounded but I was already being carried away.

"AMERICA?!" as we rounded the corner I locked eyes with Maxon's, his drowned in horror.

"No!" He began running toward us but a guard held him back. "Let. Me. GO!" He struggled against the circle of guards holding him back. "AMERICA!"

I tried to kick at the rebel but I knew I wasn't doing any damage whatsoever. I looked back at Maxon, his face blurred with the tears in my eyes, and I saw him mouth, "I love – " when I was hit over the head and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up, and there's more action to come! Thank you so much to everyone who read my story and favorited/ followed it!  
DelicateLion: Thanks! Here you go :)  
babysitter1997: Sorry, I know a lot of people don't like Aspen. I had to address him at least once because he ****_is_**** a main character. But there's more Maxon-adorableness coming, so don't worry ;)  
Princess America: No worries, I'm definitely continuing! Thanks for reviewing!  
Juliana Roce: Thank you! That was just my intro, I'm trying to write longer chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I thrashed against the guards holding me back from running after America.

"Let. Me. GO!" I could barely make out her face as she was carried off into the darkness. What did they want with her?

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it's not safe. We can't let you leave the palace," a guard said apologetically. I glared at him.

"Well if I can't go after her, send a troop of soldiers. That is a direct order." I told him. I couldn't just let America get captured without even attempting to save her.

One guard quickly volunteered. "I'll go, Your Majesty." I recognized him as one of the guards on America's rotation. Officer Leger.

"You're the guard from Carolina, yes?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, sir. We knew each other quite well back home." He said, looking straight into my eyes with an unwavering expression.

"You must really be pulling for your Province to win the Selection," I stated, "To be willing to risk your life."

"Well, I _am_ willing to risk my life, no matter what the costs, Your Majesty." He didn't answer to the part about America winning the Selection, and he spoke my title with a trace of sarcasm. There was definitely something off about him, but I couldn't tell what.

"Off you go then, Officer Leger." I said, watching the troops march out in search of America.

* * *

I woke up on a cold, hard stone floor. My muscles were sore and my throat was scratchy, as if I hadn't drunk anything in days. I probably hadn't.

I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, but my head rushed in pain. I gasped and lowered myself shakily back to the floor.

_Better to observe things from down here, I guess,_ I thought to myself. I was in a dark cell with no windows. I tried to remember what had happened and why I was here but it was all fuzzy. I didn't know what they wanted with me. It wasn't like Maxon and I were on great terms when they attacked… Oh, _Maxon._

Where was he now? What was he doing? Did he even care I was missing? _Well, he sure has Celeste,_ I thought angrily. I was still pondering when a key clicked into the lock on the door, and someone kicked it open.

* * *

America had now been gone for almost a week, and I was going absolutely insane. I couldn't stand the thought that someone might hurt her, or that she could already be… No. I refused to think that way.

"Maxon, dear, shouldn't you be out with one of the ladies?" my mother asked gently, appearing at my bedroom door. She meant either Kriss and Elise. I had eliminated Celeste the night that America was captured. I had called her to the gardens to tell her the news.

_I sat down on a bench next to her, trying to figure out how to say it. Eventually I just said, "Celeste, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go." I said gently. She looked at me like I was joking, and actually laughed._

_"Good one, Maxon. Now what were you really going to tell me?" She was so self-centered, I couldn't even believe it._

_"No, Celeste, I don't think you get it. You're being eliminated," I told her with more conviction. She stared at me with a blank expression. She was deep in thought about something, and I could tell, but she didn't say a word. After about a minute, she finally shook her head and said, "You may be eliminating me now, Maxon, but this is not the last time you will see me." And with that she spun around quickly and stalked off into the palace._

I sighed. "I suppose I should, but I'm sure I would just bring either of them down."

She laughed, a musical, happy sound. "Oh, darling. Not one of those girls could ever feel down around you. I know they're all waiting for you to call on them." When I didn't answer she spoke again, softly. "Is this about America?"

I didn't look up as I mumbled, "Yes." She came over and sat next to me on my bed, pushing a stray piece of hair off my forehead. "Maxon, we're doing everything we can to get her back, I promise. There have been no reports of a... a body," she coughed. "She's out there somewhere, sweetie. We'll find her."

I tried to muster some hope. "Thanks mother." My voice still sounded flat to me, but my mother appeared satisfied. She kissed my cheek and stood up gracefully.

"Anytime, honey. Be sure to be downstairs for the Report in an hour."

* * *

A rebel entered my small cell.

"Get. Up." He said shortly. I shakily tried to stand but fell back down, my legs still too weak to hold me up. The rebel yanked my arm so hard I could've sworn it was torn out of its socket. Once I was upright, leaning against the wall for support, the rebel said, "Follow me."

I dragged myself along the empty hallways, cradling my arm. From the dirt and stone walls, I assumed we were underground. We followed a series of twists and turns, and finally came to a steel door. The rebel pressed a code into the padlock on the door. It was strange, I never would have imagined that the rebels had enough money for such advanced equipment. I wondered where they got it from.

The door swung open and the rebel pushed me into a lavish office. He sat me in a chair that was so comfortable compared to my cell that I actually sighed in happiness.

"Sir, she's ready." The rebel called out yet again, and a smartly dressed man in a business suit entered the room.

"My lovely Miss America, how are you?" he smiled with sickeningly white teeth. I clamped my lips shut and refused to speak. That made him smile even wider.

"I've watched you from the beginning, Miss Singer. I always could tell you were a stubborn one." He said it with pride, as if I should award him for his impeccable sense of character. As if.

He got up from his desk and started pacing around the room. "It was quite obvious you stood out from the different girls. So much… stronger." I gulped as he leaned into my ear, whispering each word with a cock of his head. "Much, harder, to, break."

He laughed again. "Where are my manners? You must be wondering who I am. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Geoffrey Hale, leader of the Southern rebel group."

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, trying not to sound breathy and terrified. He looked surprised as he walked around to face me.

"Oh no, my dear America. We don't want you. You are practically worthless to us. But you know who you're not worthless to…?" He raised his eyebrows above his piercing grey eyes.

"Not Maxon, please, please don't hurt him!" I gasped, tears blurring my vision.

He laughed sadistically. "No, no, no, pretty girl. We won't hurt him. But I cannot say the same for you."

* * *

The bright lights blared down on me, but I couldn't feel anything. I still couldn't stop thinking about America. Where she was, what had been done to her, if she was… No. I couldn't even think that. Not on national television.

"Your Majesty?" Gavril asked again, snapping me out of my daze. My father glared at me.

"Forgive me, my mind was… elsewhere." Gavril laughed and repeated his question.

"I asked how you and the Ladies of the Selections are all doing after the most rebel attack." Oh god, not now. I couldn't answer that question without breaking…

"Oh, well… um…" My eyes darted everywhere, and landed on the monitor. I looked completely panicked. Great.

Suddenly I saw the screen get fuzzy and choppy. That was unusual. I squinted and I could make out another program coming through. "Father," I whispered, "The monitors."

My father took one look at the spastic screen and his eyes widened in shock. He was about to yell something at the crew when another man showed up completely onscreen. And every citizen in Illéa's screens.

"Hello, people of Illéa. You probably don't know who I am. My name is Geoffrey Hale, and I am the leader of the Southern rebel group of Illéa." The whole room gasped. "But today, I'm not alone in this little broadcast. Some of you might know this lovely girl as America Singer, formerly one of the Selected."

I think I have died and gone to hell.

The camera cut to America, hanging from shackles in a cell. She was looking down at the ground and I couldn't see her face, only her mass of bright red hair. But there she was, her shoulder's lifting up and down with each tiny breath. Alive.

"Now, I speak directly to King Clarkson and Prince Maxon. Give me what I want. I don't want to have to do things you might… regret."

Two rebels showed up at America's sides, their faces emotionless as they took off her handcuffs and shoved her to the floor.

"NO!" I shouted, furious that I was unable to do anything. I could hear distant sobs from Kriss and Elise.

They began to beat her repeatedly in the sides. I couldn't watch and yet couldn't look away, and I felt tears silently rolling down my cheeks. I reached out as if I could help, but I was powerless.

The guards left as Geoffrey appeared again next to America. He pulled a knife to her throat, forcing her to look up. I made a small choking sound. I could see the absolute terror and pain in her eyes, and my heart cracked into a million pieces. Yet underneath the pain, I could see America's usual defiance and determination. She wasn't going to give in to anything the rebels were trying to get her to; stubborn as always. Geoffrey traced the knife against her cheeks and lips.

"It would be such a shame to lose such a pretty face, wouldn't it Maxon?" He taunted. I wanted to scream in frustration.

America's eyes widened and she looked straight through the camera into my eyes. "No, Maxon, don't –" she choked against the blade that had returned to her throat. "I'm… I'm fine don't give him anything I –" Geoffrey's hands tightened at her throat and her eyelids fluttered shut as he dropped her and let her collapse on the floor. My chest heaved up and down as I took in deep, panicked breaths.

"Your choice, men. The girl or the diaries. Thank you, Illéa." And with that, the monitor finally went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for new chapters! I hope you guys like this, I've had it partially written for awhile but now it's finallyyy up!  
babysister1997: Thanks, that's what I was going for ;)  
Smashleigh98: Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from my favorite fanfic author 3  
Princess America: You'll just have to find out ;)  
Julianna Rose: Oops, my bad :) and thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
Karen: Aww, thank you! You're too sweet :***

Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! Thank you to all of my readers, you guys are amazinggg :**  
xoxo Lily 3


	4. Chapter 4

My father was still standing under the monitor in shock. That might have been even more frightening than another rebel attack. No matter what, my father always has a plan. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm, which is probably the first time ever I have brought attention to myself in front of him.

"Father, what did they mean? Why do they want the diaries?" I asked him forcefully. His eyes locked on mine.

"I can't be sure, but Maxon, you do understand that we cannot give them the diaries." He said it as if that was obvious to me the whole time, his eyebrows raised.

"We _have_ to hand them over. Did you _see _what they were… what they were…" I trailed off before my voice cracked, worried that I might embarrass myself for the thousandth time in front of him.

"Maxon Schreave, there is no way I am letting those damn rebels get their dirty hands on Gregory Illéa's diaries."

And then I did something that shocked my father and myself. I fought back.

"Well if you won't hand over the diaries, then we have to find some way to locate and rescue America." I turned to Officer Markson, one of the palace's top technical workers.

"Markson, see if you can find where the signal that cut into our system came from." Then I turned to my father. "Have the air force send out ten jets after Officer Markson finds the signal. I will be accompanying one of them, and once we find the rebel compound we will send a squad of the best fighters into the area to bring back America." I said with conviction. I turned on my heel and walked away, but not before seeing my father's mouth hanging wide open. I smirked, in spite of it all, and set off to find America.

* * *

Geoffrey's hands closed around my neck, and I could feel the world go black for a second before falling to the floor. The sound of his voice was muffled, but I was conscious. Slowly, my hearing returned to normal, and I edged myself up against the wall.

I opened my eyes to find Geoffrey's staring straight into them. My hand flew to my mouth as I stifled a scream, and he gave me a wide grin. His teeth gleamed. Really, how did these rebels have such good hygiene?

"Excellent show you put on there, Miss America. Just excellent." His face wore a satisfied expression that made me want vomit.

"Thank you. I hope you aren't too disappointed when that performance fails to meet your expectations," I said sarcastically. His eyes narrowed.

"What would make you say that?" He asked incredulously.

"You really think that King Clarkson would just hand over the diaries because you gave me, what, a couple bruises? You will _never_ get those diaries as far as I can help it," I spit out. I knew I was probably just making things worse, but Geoffrey's furious, frustrated face was just too good to pass up. Anyways, why give him the satisfaction of letting him know that my "bruises" were actually probably broken ribs? My sides _were_ starting to hurt like hell, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, Lady Singer, I suppose if we aren't making this little deal a high enough stake, maybe we ought to… increase the risk." He tipped my chin up with one finger as I struggled to get away. "Let Maxon know that he only has a small amount of time before he won't be able to rescue his pretty princess anymore." My eyes widened, and he whispered, "Because she'll be dead."

* * *

Two hours later, and I was in the palace war strategy room. I had the coordinates of the place where the signal cut into the system, a squad of the palace's best soldiers, and I was ready to depart. Until my father showed up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded. "You think you can just fly off to find your 'true love'? Well let me tell you, Maxon, that is not going to happen."

"Why not? I can't just let her _die_. If we don't do anything, then the rebels win."

"No, we win because they don't get the diaries. You are going to call off this cute little rescue mission you've got going on, you're going to forget about America, and you're going to choose another wife. This operation is over." He said menacingly.

"You can't just tell me what to do with my entire life! I've played by your rules my whole life, and now you're trying to decide who I must marry? And on top of that, you're going to let an innocent girl _die?_" I exploded, taking myself aback.

"She is not _innocent, _Maxon. She nearly destroyed this country, not to mention my son's sense of judgement! You will not leave the palace, and that is final." He started walking away. "Oh, and one more thing: the final round of the Selection must consist of three girls. Celeste has been invited to rejoin the competition." My jaw dropped slightly. "She's a very smart choice, Maxon. I hope you know I raised you to be _smart."_

I sat down at the desk and lowered my face into my hands. Try as I might, I couldn't resist my father. A new courage may have arose in me in the past couple hours to argue with him, but deliberately going against his word was another thing. I couldn't decide what was stronger: my fear of my father or my love for America.

A knock at the door brought me out of my anxious thoughts and I cleared my throat.  
"Come in."

Officer Markson entered the room with an expression that was a mixture of pain, worry, and fear. "You-Your Majesty, there has been a development in the- in the current crisis." He stammered. "It just arrived, I- I don't know how long we have-"

"Get to the point, Markson. What is it?"

"Your Majesty, we only have twenty four hours before the rebels kill Lady America."

* * *

I traced patterns in the dust on the floor of my freezing cell. I wish I could just know what was happening. What was happening at the palace? It must have been absolute chaos. And my family… they watch the Report every Sunday. They must have seen… oh God.

And Maxon. Was he even worried? And if he was, would he even be able to come find me? The torture of being completely clueless to what was happening was killing me.

The small window in the top of my cell let in the smallest amount of moonlight possible, but it was better than nothing. I inched myself towards it, trying not to hurt myself even more. It was a full moon, the brightest I'd seen in a long time, and there were millions of stars dotting the black sky like the tiny diamonds on a dress that my maids had made me. I wish I could be with them now.

Wishing. It was a funny thing. So childish, but yet it still feels so magical, like it really means something. I used to wish on stars with Kota and Kenna when I was little, and I believed that maybe the universe really was listening to me. Maybe all those wishes actually held some truth.

So I found the brightest star in the sky and wished.

* * *

I stood there completely frozen. Kill her. The rebels were going to kill her. I couldn't breathe.

"Officer Markson?" I asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

I took in a shaky breath. "Tell the troops the mission is back on. Reload the jets."

He looked nervous. "But sir, what about the King…"

"I said reload. And do not inform the King."

I didn't care what the hell my father did to punish me. I could live through a thousand hits but I couldn't live without America.

I was going to get her back, no matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N The reviews I've been getting are blowing my mind! Thank you so much to everyone! I love you all :* Also, I've been finding songs that remind me soo much of The Selection, I'll put them in the next chapter's A/N!**

**babysister1997: Haha, I know right?  
Meg-sters52: Thanks! I loved the idea of him not being able to help, too :)  
Lady Kalee: Why thank you, my dear  
Cute Irish gal: Yay! Can't wait to read your fanfiction! and I didn't forget about you!  
Maggiebswim: Don't worry, she's not dying anytime soon... or is she? :O !  
Julianna Rose: Thank you! I know it was sad, but it was necessary. I'll keep writing if you keep  
reading :)  
Karen: Celeste said she's going to be back... Hmm... :)  
Idk: No no no, I love YOU so much :)  
I'm a fan: OMGOSH thank you so much! That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!  
Guest: Here, here, here!  
I-am-your-fan: Oh my gosh, thank you so much  
Mackenzielifebl: okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woah, author's note at the beginning! That's new.  
Anyways, short chapter, so sorry! A new one should be up quite soon, I promise ;)  
Lady Kalee: Aww, thank you! And I checked out your profile, I LOVE it! You should make it into an actual fanfiction! I would totally read it ;)  
MackenzieLifebl: Thank you so so so much! I'm so lucky to have amazing readers like you! You totally made my day, and I'm so glad you like it! Thank you x 10000000  
superwolfgirl: Thank you sooooooo much, darling!  
holly r: Sure thing, girl, here you go :*  
babysister1997: Thanks for reviewing, I'll be sure to keep that in mind!**

** Thank you, as always, to all my readers! I love you all  
Read, Review, Follow, Favorite!**

Until next time, my dears!  
xoxo Lily

* * *

The fear of Geoffrey was starting to wear off and frustration was beginning to take its place. I needed to get out of here.

Crawling over to the door I inspected the lock. If I had worn my hair up the day I was kidnapped then I would have had at least a hairpin to try to pick the lock. Damn my choice of hairstyle.

I looked around for something, _anything_ I could use to get out. It was useless. I had absolutely nothing.

The door opened slowly and I backed up hurriedly into the corner. Maybe if I pretended I was asleep I wouldn't be dragged back to Geoffrey's office again. Or maybe they would just beat me in my sleep.

But then I heard a familiar voice. "America…?" I turned my face up, seeing whose face it was. I gasped.

"Kota?"

* * *

After a flight that felt like it took days but in reality was only a few hours, the planes landed outside a forest that supposedly contained the rebel compound. We now had only 18 hours to locate the compound, get inside, find America, navigate back through the forest, and make it back to the planes.

The troops began to infiltrate the forest, but inconspicuously. We didn't want to raise suspicion and make the rebels think we were looking for a fight. The soldiers that would be entering the hideout were dressed in plainclothes, much like the rebels we had seen during attacks. I was among them.

Soon enough we were at the exact coordinates that Officer Markson had mapped out for us, but there was nothing but the forest floor.

How could this possibly be the rebel's hideout? There was nothing but forest. Unless we were looking for the wrong thing…

"Search for some kind of underground entrance!" I called. I brushed at the leaves on the ground beneath my feet. I hit something hard. Another layer of leaves and I found a simple lever half buried into the ground.

"Stand back!" I ordered again. I pulled the lever to the opposite side and heard a loud groan of metal. The leaves started falling into the ground a few yards away. I pulled harder and the hole got wider.

Leaping to my feet, I raced over to the hole. A narrow staircase descended underground. Soldiers stood around me in awe. Could it possibly have been that simple? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Kota what the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper furiously.

"Shh, keep your voice down. I'm not supposed to be down here."

I glared at him. "So not only did you abandon our family, but you're also a rebel?"

"America it's not like that – "

"Then what is it like? Because you better have a pretty amazing excuse for this."

"I do! Just listen, ok?" I raised my eyebrows but let him continue. "Look, part of the reason I left was because I joined the rebels. But America, it's not what you think it is. Do you know who the founder of this organization was?"

I snorted. Organization. "How would I know? And why would I care, exactly?"

"America, the founder of the rebels was Gregory Illéa's brother, Caleb. Gregory paid him off, a huge amount of money, to keep quiet about what his plans were for the country. You know, the predetermined castes and all of that. But after Gregory had taken the throne and was in power, Caleb decided to form the rebels with the money that Gregory had paid him. And America, there's rebels among _every _caste. Even the Twos. I suppose it's kind of passed down through families. Born a rebel, become a rebel. And people join every day. It's so much larger than you think."

My mind was racing. How could any of this possibly be true? But it had to be; Kota wouldn't risk someone finding out he came to me just to tell me some crazy lie.

"What am I supposed to do now, Ko?" I asked, sounding like a little kid again.

"Even though I'm a rebel, you're my sister, Ames. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. Just give me a couple hours, okay?" He brushed my hair out of my teary eyes.

"Okay. I missed you, Kota."

"Missed you too, kid."

* * *

We were finally inside the compound. It was only me and ten of our best soldiers; we couldn't risk losing more. Everything was rock and metal down here. There were no rebels close to us, but down a hallway I could see a few walking around. We got closer and I spotted a young boy, only about ten years old. The fact that someone so young had already turned to a life of violence made me want to scream. But all I could afford to think about now was finding America. I approached the boy and tried to sound as informal as possible.

"Hey, do you know where the dungeons are?" I asked. He gave me a weird look.

"Do you mean the prison cells? Yeah, they're down that hall and to the right."

"Thank you." I breathed. He looked at me strangely again but walked away. I refrained from running down the hall as fast as I could, but it was so hard. Finally we reached the door marked "Prison".

"Your Maj - uh, Maxon?" It was Officer Leger, yet again. What was it with this guy?

"Yes, Aspen?" We had agreed to call everyone by their first names so we wouldn't sound suspicious.

"What's the plan…" He looked almost as nervous as I felt.

"Clear the way back to the entrance, and make sure no one is in the area when we're making our way back. Also, alert the pilots. We should be back in less than an hour."

"Yes, sir."

I looked both ways down the hall and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. I slipped in quietly.

There were cells to the right and the left. The doors to each were open, with no one inside. At the very end of the hallway there was one door that was closed. It had to be America.

I ran down the hall and found the door slightly ajar. I peered inside and saw a rebel talking to America. I pressed myself against the wall. How was I going to explain myself? I turned to look back inside and bumped into the rebel. Damn it.

"What are you doing here? I'm the only guard for this hour." He said sharply.

"Uh… well…" Nice job, Maxon. Nice job.

"Maxon?" I heard America gasp from inside the cell. I watched the rebel's face as recognition dawned on him. He closed the door to America's cell and he faced me.

"Your Majesty, my name is Kota Singer. America's brother. Are there other palace soldiers in the compound at this moment?" he asked quickly and urgently. I didn't know whether to trust him or not. But seeing as he was my only barrier between me and America, I sprung at the chance.

"Yes, is there any way you could keep out the other rebels from the main entrance?"

"I can try. Get America, wait five minutes, and run." He tossed me the key to her cell.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough." He nodded and sprinted down the hall. Finally.

I impatiently jammed the key into the lock and threw open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the absolutely lovely reviews I've been getting! School ends TOMORROW so I'll be able to update a lot more now! #yay! Don't be ****_too_**** mad at me for this chapter, some of you will be happy but most of you will probably be like "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I'm sorry in advance for the cliffhanger :*  
Lady Kalee: You're welcome! Maxerica forever ;) and I can't wait to read more!  
babysister1997: I like to surprise people :)  
Nightlightiscoolbro: Aww, thank you so much! And haha, you ****_are_**** my little puppies :)  
Guest: Wow, so much enthusiasm!  
superwolfgirl: Thank you, darling! xx  
Juliana Rose: Haha, I felt like that was how America would react since she's so stubborn! You're in luck, you don't have to wait for Maxon to get in there anymore!  
Karen: Thank you SO much darling! You are an amazing fan :*  
Idk: Ahh don't die from suspense! And I am very honored that you love this more than pie :)  
Cute Irish gal: Why thank you, my dear!  
I'm a fan: Awwwwww I love you!  
Literati Lover: Thanks! Hmm... You make a good point. I'll try to fix that in my story ;)  
**

**Until next time, darlings!  
xoxo Lily**

* * *

I heard footsteps running away from the door, and suddenly Maxon burst into the room, his eyes finding mine.

"Maxon…?" I croaked.

"America," he breathed, and was by my side in a matter of seconds. He crouched next to me, his steady brown eyes looking deep into mine, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. He looked afraid to touch me, like he would only hurt me more. But all that I wanted in that moment was him.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him tight, ignoring the burning in my sides. "Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for finding me."

He pulled back slightly and gave me a pained smile. "What did you expect me to do, my dear?" I cracked a small smile, but suddenly he gave me a serious look. "I couldn't live without you."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried to find words, but I had none. So instead, I kissed him. I could feel all the tension in him slowly fade as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a tear drip down my cheek and Maxon brushed it away with his thumb, holding my face in his hands. He pulled back and I wished he hadn't.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get you out of here, America. Can you stand?" Clenching his hand, I shakily tried to pull myself up, but collapsed back to the floor. I gripped my ribcage, gasping for air.

"I- I don't think I can do it." I choked out. Maxon looked like he was in as much pain as I was, if not more. He glanced back towards the doorway, and quickly scooped me up into his arms protectively.

"You okay?" He asked. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, and nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief, and we started down the hallway.

* * *

America looked really pale, and I couldn't help but be worried. I couldn't tell where she was hurt, and how much blood she'd lost. All I knew was that we had to get out of here _now._

__I finally reached the end of the prison and slowly cracked open the door. It was eerily abandoned. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that it could not be this easy to escape. I looked down at America, whose eyelids had fluttered shut in exhaustion. At least I knew that for the moment, she was safe in my arms, and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her.

We neared the exit, and I started to hear a commotion. I knew it. I peeked around the corner, and found a small group of rebels fighting with my soldiers. It was clear that we were winning, and that the brawl would be over in a few minutes. What worried me was when one rebel shouted out, "Someone get Hale!" and another, bloody and limping, ran down the hall. I pressed my back against the wall and waited for the sounds of combat to be over. When all was silent, I looked again, and found seven of the ten soldiers I had come down with standing. I gulped. I hated losing soldiers, even though it happens every day between the rebels and the war in New Asia.

I hurried towards them, urging them up the stairs. "We have to go NOW!" I yelled.

"Going so soon?" I turned slightly and saw Geoffrey pouting sarcastically out of the corner of my eye, a gun pointed at my back. I spied Officer Leger motioning for me to pass America to him. I turned to face Geoffrey, but slowly edged toward Leger.

"Mr. Hale, we meet at last." I said cautiously. He laughed.

"Oh Your Majesty, did you really think you would be able to get away so easily? Be a hero and save your girlfriend over here?" America, now awake, was staring at me with horror in her eyes.

"What do you want, Hale?" I asked, almost at Leger. "What exactly will getting those diaries earn you?" I bumped into Officer Leger's arms, ready to take America. As much as I didn't want to let her out of my protection, I could somehow tell that Leger had almost as much determination to keep her safe as I did. Almost.

Her ice blue eyes looked up at mine, furious now. I could tell that even through her pain, she was still ready to fight, and it was killing her to stay silent right now. The urge I had to kiss her was overwhelming.

"That, Prince, is none of your concern. Now hand over the girl or you will not make it out of here alive." I took a deep breath.

"Maybe not, but she will." I spun around and passed America to Officer Leger.

"Maxon!" I could hear America scream. "No, stop!"

I heard a loud bang and I cried out in pain as the bullet hit my body.

* * *

I screamed as Aspen ran up the steps and we surfaced above the ground.

"We have to go back!" I yelled. "Aspen, turn around!"

"Relax Mer!" Aspen spit out. "The rest of the soldiers are going to get him out, I promise!"

I pressed my face into his shoulder, avoiding his eyes. I couldn't talk to him right now. Tears soaked his shirt silently as he ran us through the forest.

"Mer, please. Look at me." I glanced up into his green eyes. "You're safe. I've got you."

I turned away. "Not everyone is safe, Aspen." He sighed.

"America, I've barely slept since you disappeared." Now I sighed. That was so Aspen. Forgetting to take care of himself because he's worrying about everyone else.

"I'm fine, Aspen. Seriously I'm – " I sucked in a quick breath when his arm pressed against my ribs. "I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me."

He gave a mirthless laugh. "I'll never stop worrying about you. It's just what I do."

"Well, don't." I looked back, hoping to see Maxon behind me. I didn't.

"You know, a thank you would be nice. I just risked my life to come find you, Mer! Do you not care at all?" He sounded so hurt that I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Aspen. I am grateful, really, I am. I just can't think about anything else when Maxon…" I took a deep breath. "Anyways, what I meant to say was thank you. I'm sorry."

He looked grim, and now wouldn't meet my gaze. "Anytime, Mer."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, okay, I get it! You guys were all so mad at me for that last chapter! I get it, I was kind of mad at myself too :)  
BUT hopefully you guys will all forgive me after this chapter? Haha, well, I sure hope so.  
Cute Irish gal: Short chapter, sorry! But I hope this one makes you happy ;)  
livingtodance: Thanks, girl! I know, it was kind of mean of me haha.  
babysister1997: I couldn't agree more! I like Aspen, but Maxon is way better :)  
superwolfgirl: I knew you'd be mad, sorry! Haha I know what you mean about Aspen "stalking" her,  
he really should just give up. But maybe he won't :O You'll just have to wait and seeeee!  
Lady Kalee: You kind of remind me of Kriss, you're so sweet and nice. Just thought I'd let you know :)  
BestFan00: I'm glad you're a fan, and it's totally ok for you to be mad at me :) That last chapter was  
mean, I know. And don't worry, I'm not going to kill Maxon! HOW COULD I DO THAT?  
Karen: Thank you darling! Keep reading! xx  
Idk: Thanks for reading! :****

**Until next time, lovelies!  
xoxo Lily**

* * *

I felt a sharp pain like nothing I had ever felt before, not even the intense beatings my father put me through. The bullet lodged in my shoulder and the electrifying pain spread throughout my whole arm. I cried out in pain and dropped to my knees. Gritting my teeth, I looked up to see that a circle of guards had formed around me. I couldn't see his face through the hot tears blocking my vision, but one slipped an arm underneath my good shoulder and started pulling me up the stairs.

"This isn't over, Your Majesty! You may have won this time, but I swear I will get what I want, and there's no way you can stop me!" Geoffrey called out.

I staggered up the stairs, breathing heavily. Finally, we made it aboveground. All around me soldiers were shouting.

"Notify the pilots!"

"We need to move _now!_"

"Your Majesty, can you hear me?"

I nodded vaguely, mumbling a yes. All I could think about was whether or not America was safe. The last face I saw was Kota Singer's before I blacked out.

* * *

Aspen and I took the first plane back to the palace, before the rest of the troops and Maxon had gotten back. I was rushed into the infirmary immediately. After what seemed like a million tests and questions, a young doctor named Jenson came and sat in a chair next to me, his blond hair shining in the fluorescent lights.

"How are you feeling, Lady America?" He asked, his deep blue eyes seeming kind and calm. I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "I've had worse." He laughed.

"Oh really? Because you have three broken ribs, more bruises than I can count, and you've lost a lot of blood."

I looked down at the bandages wrapped around my torso. "Oh."

He gave me a kind smile. "Don't worry. You're very lucky that the ribs didn't puncture your lungs. You're expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Dr. Jenson."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, press the button on the side of your bed." He got up and walked away, leaving me all alone. The infirmary was silent.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and someone was being wheeled in. I strained my neck to try to see around my curtain.

"Someone get a team of doctors! Prince Maxon has been shot!" My heart stopped. I tried to struggle out of bed.

"Maxon!" I yelled, trying to get up but failing. A nurse quickly came to calm me.

"Shh, honey, he'll be okay." She started fiddling with some tubes next to me.

"Please, just let me see him!" I begged.

"You will, you will. Just get some sleep." She hushed me. I felt a heavy liquid running through my veins and my eyelids started to droop. As I fell into unconsciousness, all I thought was, _Please let him be okay._

* * *

It could have been hours or days when I woke up again. I blinked into the soft light shining through the window. Suddenly I remembered Maxon. Slowly, I edged myself off the bed. Holding on tightly to it, I made my way around the curtain. No one was in the infirmary, and all I could hear was a slow, steady beep. There was only one curtain that was closed shut in the whole infirmary across the room. It had to be Maxon.

Taking a deep breath, I let go of the bed and took a few wobbly steps. I almost fell down, but I regained my balance. My steps were shaky, but I finally made it across the room.

I looked around to make sure no one else was watching, because I doubted I was allowed to see him. I pulled open the curtain and peeked my head inside. There was Maxon, sleeping soundly but heavily bandaged. I stepped inside the curtain and sat down next to his bed. His whole right arm was plastered up, and every now and then he would wince in his sleep. I stroked his cheek, and started to tear up. He was hurt because of me. This was all my fault. I carefully kissed his cheek, a tear falling on it. Maxon's eyes fluttered open.

"America," he whispered, taking my hand in his good one. "You're okay?"

"A few broken ribs, lost some blood. No big deal." I tried to make my injuries seem minor, because Maxon already seemed upset. "I'm the one who should be asking you if you're okay." I touched his arm. "You were shot?" I whispered, horrified.

"I'm fine, America, really. The bullet shattered the bone but they have me on painkillers and… I'm fine I promise. It's you I'm worried about."

I shook my head. "Maxon… You saved my life. I don't even know how to thank you."

He looked at me with those warm brown eyes. "Then don't."

And suddenly his lips were on mine, his good arm running down my torso gently. I slowly put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was more passionate than any kiss we had shared, like fire was burning through me from the inside out. Maybe because we had known what it was like to think we had lost each other, and now we were both scared of ever letting each other go.

Maxon pulled away slightly, kissing my nose. I could hear his heart moniter beeping faster and faster, and even though I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to make his heart rate go any faster. I laid my head down on his chest, which rose and fell with every breath.

"Stay with me, America."

"Always, Maxon."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack!  
I'm so sorry, my lovely readers, that it's been so long! I've been at camp, and honestly, I've had some serious writer's block. BUT, I'm getting back into this story and I've got a ton of new ideas ;)  
livingtodance: yay, right?  
Lady Kalee: Thanks babe :) and anytime :*  
superwolfgirl: Thanks! And sorry to keep y'all waiting... oops.  
Julianna Rose: Haha, thank ya girly  
Cute Irish Gal: You have a point, but hey, they both almost just died soooo... ;)  
Idk: Thanks, my dear :*  
Megster03: Omg thanks :) Love ya  
unicornlady23: it's definitely not over yet :) Thanks for reading!  
Karen: Awhhh I love you :)  
BestFan00: Haha, you really are one of my "best fans" ;)  
Guest: Loooove the Hunger Games! You should get an account and we should talk ;)**

**Until next time, my Maxericas (and my Aspericas, too:) )  
xoxo, Lily**

* * *

"Oh, Maxon!" I heard a voice cry.

I blinked my eyes and jerked my head off of his chest too fast and my head rushed. Clutching my head, I opened my eyes again to Queen Amberley's teary face. Maxon opened one eye and tried to pull me back, but I was too mortified that I had just fallen asleep on his chest and now his mom was looking at us with a mixture of relief, worry, and happiness.

"Oh, Your Majesty I'm so sorry I didn't mean to –" I was cut off by a gentle hug. She wrapped her thin arms around both me and Maxon and sighed.

"I was so worried about the both of you. I'm just so glad you're home in one piece," she breathed as she started to tear up again.

"Shh, Mother, it's okay. I'm fine, don't cry," Maxon said comfortingly, rubbing his mother's back. I took this as a good opportunity to excuse myself and step out.

"America, wait, don't leave," Maxon complained. He tugged his ear and I smiled.

"I think I've caused enough trouble already," I said quietly. "You should rest."

Just before I walked past the curtain, I turned around and tugged my ear in return.

* * *

A week after I returned to the palace, I was back to work. My right arm was encased in a cast and I had a sling, but I was finally moving around again.

I took a deep breath before entering the dining room. I hadn't seen my father yet, and I knew he had to be furious with me. I squeezed my eyes shut, opened them, and walked into the dining hall.

Every head in the room turned to look at me.

Kriss looked like she was in so much relief that she could pass out, while Elise gave a small sigh. Celeste, whom by my father's wishes had returned to the castle, looked like she couldn't care less. However, America's face lit up when her eyes met mine. Her smile dropped, though, when she realized why I looked so nervous. She glanced at my father, and looked back at me, immediately tugging her ear. I nodded. Hopefully I would still be _alive_ to meet her after talking to my father.

"Back to your breakfast, everyone. I appreciate your concern, but I really am just fine," I announced, trying to make everyone stop looking at me. I sat down in between my mother and father, who had yet to make eye contact with me.

"How are you feeling, darling?" My mother asked, rubbing my good arm.

"I'm good, thank you," I replied, looking down at my plate.

"How is that military statistics sheet I gave you coming along?" My father asked without looking at me.

"It's a work in progress. It _was_ over twenty pages long," I replied softly.

"Well," he stated, "I expect it to be finished by tomorrow evening at the latest. Don't expect me to be cutting you any slack just because you got yourself shot in a pathetic attempt to rescue your girlfriend." His voice was just low enough so that only my mother and I could hear it.

"Clarkson!" my mother hissed, clearly upset. My father shrugged, and continued his meal.

Breakfast passed slowly and silently. I stared at the giant, ornate clock across the room and convinced myself that time was passing in slow motion. Finally, when it was an acceptable time to be excused, I stood up, planning on heading to my study to finish that stupid sheet for my father.

"Lady America?" my father called out as everyone began to exit the room. "May I have a word with you?" America turned around slowly. I glared at my father. He caught my gaze and narrowed his eyes. "Alone?"

"Of course." She replied carefully, looking into my eyes as she made her way back through the dining room. My heart raced and I knew that my father couldn't just be having a casual conversation with her. I exited the room, but no matter what, I wouldn't let my father touch her.

* * *

The king paced in front of me for a few minutes, silent. My palms were sweaty and I had no idea why he wanted me here. However I did notice that all of the guards had abandoned the room, and that made me nervous. Finally, the king looked straight into my eyes and said, his tone flat, "So. You're the girl that my son so stupidly went to save and almost died for." I pressed my lips together, not knowing how to respond.

"I will not have my son be so idiotically controlled by his 'love' for you. It is not good for him, or for this country." He glared at me, as if somehow I could take back everything that had happened.

"I'm giving you another chance, Lady America. Return home now, and I will give your family compensation far beyond your wildest dreams. I'll make sure they never hunger again. They'll have everything they want." He grinned slightly, knowing he had found my weakness. My family did need the money, but could I accept his offer? As much as I loved my family, I was too… connected to Maxon that I couldn't bear to leave him.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Your Highness, I don't think I can accept." His mouth dropped slightly in fury. "You see, as much as you're trying your hardest to break Maxon and I up, you can't. In the end, this whole thing is his decision. Not yours. So if I were you I would –" I was cut off by the king's hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my words. And air. I weakly clawed at his hand to no avail. I was still shaky from losing so much blood, and sometimes I couldn't even stand on my own.

The king sputtered with anger. "You get out of this palace or I swear to God I will-"

"What is going on in here?" I heard an angry voice and approaching footsteps. The king released his hold and I crumbled to the floor.

"I was just informing Lady America of her place. There's no need to get upset." The king said, so calmly, as if he hadn't been fuming a few seconds earlier.

"No need to get upset, huh? You were _strangling_ a member of the Selected. I'm sure you wouldn't want that getting out to the public, hm?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. I swear, if you make one more threat against Lady America or any of the Selected for that matter, I'm sure the press would have a field day with all of the stories I could tell them."

There was a long pause. I kept my eyes closed, my breathing shallow.

"Very well." The king said, finally. I heard him walk away, and just then I felt Maxon's hand on my shoulder.

"America?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly. It took every ounce of energy I had left, but I opened my eyes. He sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. I should've never left you alone with him. I was so stupid I'm so sorry-"

"Maxon, relax." I mumbled. "It's okay."

He brushed my hair off my forehead and helped me sit up. He gently cradled me to his chest and we sat there for a bit, listening to each other's breathing.

"I'm really proud of you, Maxon." He didn't need me to tell him why. He sighed.

"Yeah. Well. I'm sort of proud of me, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not posting recently, I had a bit of a writer's block. But I promise, I have a lot of ideas for this story ;) Anyways, sorry this is a short chapter, I'm working on the next right now. I hope you guys stay with me for this story!  
Dl9571: Thanks girl!  
Mramsey: Aw I love you, thanks!  
Cute Irish gal: Haha, thank ya ;)  
floweringbirdies: Merci, darling!  
TheHostTheSelectionDivergent: Thank you so much :)  
Karen: I always love hearing your input :) Thanks for reading!  
S: You're so sweet, thank you!  
maggiebswim: Haha, I'm sorta proud of him too  
Guest: Thank you!  
Rowen Elaine: Voilà!**

**Until next time, lovelies!  
xoxo, Lily**

* * *

Maxon forced me to go to the infirmary against my will, even though I insisted I was fine. I would have a couple bruises, but nothing that my maids couldn't cover up with makeup.

Later that day, Silvia burst into the Womens' room with a huge pile of folders and an excited smile on her face.

"Ladies! I'm pleased to announce that the Royal family of England will be visiting for the next couple of weeks! As you know, King Clarkson's older sister Angelica married King Gregory when she was sixteen, and they now have two sons and a daughter; Prince Zachary, Prince Alexander, and Princess Vanessa."

Kriss excitedly whispered something to Elise, and they both giggled. She caught me watching them and leaned over to me after Silvia was done talking. "Have you seen Prince Zachary? He's _so_ hot."

"Uh, no, I've never seen him." I whispered back, shocked that Kriss could say something like that when she clearly wanted Maxon. Or at least I thought.

"Oh America, he's absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait until they arrive." Kriss went back to chattering with Elise while Celeste flipped through a magazine. I wondered what Maxon would think if he had heard this conversation.

* * *

A few hours later, I was sitting on my balcony, and I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. Maxon stepped through the door. "Hey."

"Hey." He came to sit next to me. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied. We sat there in comfortable silence for a little.

"So, your cousins are coming next week?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Maxon sighed.

"I forgot about that. Yes, they are. Which means even more work for me. But at least my father will be in a better mood than usual." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "When my father was six, his older sister Angelica was sold to King Gregory to strengthen bonds between our countries. She didn't want to go, but my grandfather forced her to. It was pretty messy, and it hardened my father even though he was so young."

"That's… that's terrible, Maxon."

"I know. I mean, she's fine now, though. I think her kids are what keeps her together."

We were quiet again. I couldn't imagine how it must have felt to be sent away to marry someone I'd never met, to have no choice over my life. Just another one of Illéa's unfair rules. I promised myself that if I ever won the Selection, I would never put my daughter through what Angelica went through.

* * *

The next week, we all stood outside waiting for the Royal family to arrive. After a while, a black limousine rolled up. They had finally arrived.

"Cousin!" Prince Zachary exclaimed as he embraced Maxon. "Long time, no see!"

I heard Kriss giggle and whisper something to Elise. They both looked longingly at Zachary. I could see why. With his messy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he was incredibly attractive. Not to mention that _accent._

"So, these are the lovely ladies of the Selection, eh? Wish my parents had held a selection for me. I wouldn't mind spending a couple months with beauties such as you." He winked at me, and my face turned bright red. I looked down, and when I looked back up, Maxon was staring at me with some unreadable, irritated expression on his face. I shot him a questioning look and tugged my ear. He nodded.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep the ladies from their days, would we cousin? I'll show you to your room." Maxon told his cousin.

"Until we meet again," Zachary called over his shoulder. Celeste gave him a huge, fake smile and a sultry wave, while Kriss sighed. Elise played with the ends of her hair shyly, smiling ever so slightly.

This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for updating!  
floweringbirdies: hehe you're right ;)  
Cute irish gal: Thanks for reading!  
lunarqueen1: Maybe, maybe not.  
maggiebswim: Awhh ily thank you!  
Guest: Thank you! You should get an account!  
EAM777: Aw you're so sweet thank you! And no I don't like him at all.  
Amanda: You're soo awesome thank you for loving my story! You should get an account :)  
S: Interesting… ;)  
6: Thank you! :D**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!  
xoxo Lily**

* * *

"Zach, if you're going to stay here, you're going to have to stop trying to seduce all of my potential fiancées." I said to my cousin.

"Aw, c'mon Max. You know you can't marry them all. Share some with the rest of us poor, lonely souls." He smirked. "Got any favorites?"

I rolled my eyes. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Ah, so you do! I can tell. But which one is it…?" he joked. "The model? The quiet one?" He raised his eyebrows, leaning back against my desk. "Or maybe the gorgeous redhead."

"Seriously. Not. Having. This. Conversation." I told him.

"Well, whichever one you don't choose, I'll take. Except for that model. She really is quite annoying."

* * *

My maids woke me up early the next morning, claiming that I needed extra time to get ready for breakfast with our guests. I think it was just an excuse for Lucy to spend extra time doing my hair.

After what seemed like forever, I was finally released from the bathroom in a beautiful light blue day dress with gold accents. My hair was curled and pinned away from my face with tiny pearled pins.

"Beautiful, as always, ladies." I smiled and pulled Mary, Anne, and Lucy into a big group hug.

I was walking down the hall when I spotted Prince Zachary a few doors down. He looked at me and smiled. When I caught up to him, he grinned at me and asked, "Pardon me, but I haven't been to the palace in quite a while. Would you kindly escort me to the dining hall, Lady America?"

I gave him a questioning look. "You know my name?" He laughed.

"My mother insists on watching every update of the Selection process. I've picked up on the palace gossip."

"Okay then, Your Majesty-"

"Call me Zach." He interrupted with a wink. Flirty much?

"Alright, Zach, the dining hall is this way." I said, tilting my head down the hall. He held out his arm, and I raised my eyebrows. Finally I accepted and we made our way to breakfast.

* * *

Kriss, Elise, and Celeste had all gotten to breakfast early this morning. They would occasionally glance around the room, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

My cousin walked in with America on his arm. He said something and she laughed, tilting her head back slightly like she always does. I felt something knot in my stomach, a kind of jealous disgust.

I noticed the other girls were staring at her, annoyed, as she sat down. Zach plopped down in his chair next to me.

"Morning, cousin." He said, grabbing a pastry.

"Morning." I muttered. "So, I see you've met Lady America."

"Oh, yeah. Showed me the way to breakfast and everything. I'd say we're already the closest of friends." He smirked.

I sat, trying to hide my irritation. This had Zach written all over it. By the time the week was over, he would probably have America all over him.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

"So, America, you're talking to Prince Zachary?" Kriss asked dreamily.

"Uh, I guess, he couldn't find his way to the dining room–"

"What were you talking about?" she interrupted. I could see even Celeste listening closely.

"Nothing much. He seems nice enough." I attempted to steer the conversation off of me. Kriss looked disappointed, but stopped questioning me.

I noticed all of the Elite were dressed fancier than usual. Celeste was wearing at least another pound of makeup, something I previously imagined impossible. Elise's hair was done up in an elaborate braid. Kriss's dress sparkled every time she moved. I realized that they probably thought that if they didn't win, the next best choice was Prince Zachary.

I looked across the room at Maxon. His shoulders were tense and he had a small crease in between his eyebrows, looking annoyed. It was kind of cute.

The king was actually smiling for once as he talked with his sister. Even though I hated him for everything he had done, I couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for his younger self. Losing Angelica must have been so hard for him. It was a nice sight to see; Older sister and younger brother, reunited.

This whole visit might not be that bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, darlings! I've missed you all. Sorry that I don't update so frequently, school has been pretty busy.**  
**Anyways, here's an update for all of my favorite readers!  
livingtodance: Thanks girl!  
floweringbirdies: Hehehe... you never know *winks*  
.100: Thank you!  
TheHostTheSelectionDivergent: Thank you darling :)  
maggiebswim: Ahaha, I love reading your reviews. Let's just say don't worry,  
you'll like where this story ends up... Or will you... *evil chuckling*  
S: Haha, I love jealous Maxon :) Thank you for reading!  
Cute Irish gal: Thanks! I definitely will try to make more happen in each chapter!  
Karen: Thanks, I thought having the Brits come would be fun!  
EAM777: Aww, thanks, love you xx  
Sallyp99: That is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I honestly didn't think  
I inspired anyone, I just wrote this to see if anyone would actually read it! I love you and your story,  
it really is one of my favorites, too! Keep writing! xoxo**

**Thanks as always for my amazing readers!  
I still can't believe I actually HAVE readers :)  
Until next time!  
xoxo Lily**

* * *

I was wandering around the gardens a little before sunset when there was a small disturbance in a bush next to me. I jumped, beginning to edge toward the guards nearby.

"H-Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?" I saw a small blonde head slowly peek around the bush, and then quickly duck back behind it. I approached the bush hesitantly. Suddenly, two small pairs of hands grabbed me and pulled me down.

"I'm sorry Lady America, but you were giving our hiding spot away!" Princess Vanessa whispered urgently to me. Prince Alexander nodded his head vigorously. I frowned, confused by the ten year old twins.

"If you don't mind me asking, hiding from wha-" Princess Vanessa suddenly pressed her finger to her lips, her big blue eyes wide.

"Hiding from what?" I whispered.

"From me!" Vanessa shrieked and I turned around, only to find Maxon standing over us. "Next time you should pick a more quiet person to hide with." He told his cousins. I glared at him. "Alex, it's your turn to seek."

"That's not fair!" Alexander complained.

"Fine. Then I will hide with Lady America since she is such a 'disadvantage'". I sent him a look of indignation. He ignored me and grabbed my hand. "Better start counting!"

He pulled me away as Alex's voice got more and more distant. We hid in an old shed just off of the gardens. Once we were inside, I turned to Maxon and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you don't want me to hide somewhere else? I mean, because I'm so 'terrible' at this game…" He laughed and stepped closer to me.

"Well, maybe I can overlook your obvious lack of hide and seek skills just this once…" He gently grabbed my waist pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck, pulling him closer, and we stumbled backwards until my back pressed against the wall. His lips traveled down my neck. I softly traced my hands down his back, careful not to hurt him in any way as his muscles tightened under my touch. My hands worked their way into his soft, blond hair and I pulled his head back up to mine. In the heat of the moment I almost didn't notice the small footsteps getting closer and closer.

Suddenly the door of the shed squeaked open and light poured in. Maxon gave a quiet groan of annoyance and pulled me down so we were hiding behind a large box.

"Are you sure they went this way?" I heard Alex say doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not stupid!" Vanessa countered.

"Oh yeah? What about that time Zach told you that there was a fairy living in the servant's quarters and you spent a week searching for it?"

"Shut up! I was four years old!"

"Yeah, so was I!"

I snickered over their bickering that sounded so much like Kenna and Kota when they were little. Maxon put his hand over my mouth and his arm around my waist, pulling me in until my back was pressed against his torso, his warmth radiating into my skin.

"Did you hear that?" Vanessa whispered. Maxon tapped my shoulder and raised his eyebrows, mouthing "On three," holding up three fingers. "One, two, three."

We both popped out from behind the box and yelled. Vanessa screamed and Alex laughed. I climbed around the box and smoothed my hair and dress. Hopefully the twins would just think it was all messed up from hiding in that small corner. I grinned at Maxon, and he gave me a knowing smile back. Oh yes, I wouldn't mind playing hide and seek with him again.

* * *

I was smiling at America and my cousins when I heard a scream from outside. That could only mean one thing. Rebels.

I grabbed Alex immediately. I looked around for Vanessa, but America had already picked her up. We shared a look that was clear to both of us: we had to get to the safe room _now.___

"This way!" I shouted to her. I couldn't see any rebels at the moment, but there had to be some nearby. As we ran through the gardens, a guard spotted us and started ushering us through the palace doors. He pushed us to the nearest entrance as quick as he could. We were just a few steps from safety when suddenly a knife whistled through the air and hit the guard directly in the back. Vanessa screamed and Alex had tears running down his small face. America stared at the fallen guard for a moment, and then passed Vanessa to me, noticing an approaching rebel. She grabbed the sword from the dead guard.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled over the battling guards.

"Just go, I'll be right behind you!" She yelled back. "Get them in the safe room NOW!"

"No! I'm not leaving you again!"

"We won't make it unless I take that rebel out. Now, Maxon!" She tore off her shoes and ran straight for the rebel. Quickly, I ran to the safe room entrance, and pushed Vanessa and Alex inside.

"Get down to the safe room, and tell my parents I'll be right behind you. You'll be okay, I promise."

They nodded shakily, and ran down the stairs. With them safe, I raced back to America as fast as I could.

When I finally spotted her long, red hair, she was gripping her sword, trying to swing at the rebel. Suddenly he kicked at her side and she fell, the sword sliding across the floor. America edged backwards as fast as she could, the rebel looming over her. I sprinted, and the rebel was almost above America when I finally reached him and snapped his neck. America's eyes were wide and I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. We ran together to the safe room entrance, and I hurriedly pushed the code into the padlock and we were inside.

For a minute we just leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." America said eventually. I looked over at her, her eyes closed.

"For saving my cousins? There's no need to apologize for that." She opened her eyes into mine. "Although I do wish you would stop putting yourself in danger and leaving me behind."

She opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her with a small kiss. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're all right." She was quiet for a minute, and then she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me. I was stupid to think I could take on a rebel." She said the last part looking down at her feet.

"Hey," I said, tilting her chin up. "You're not stupid. You're the bravest, smartest, kindest person I've ever known. Sometimes you just forget to think."

The corner of her mouth tugged up a little. "Thanks."

"Let's get downstairs before they send the rest of the Illeàn army out to search for us."

America laughed a little. "Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Queen Amberly rushed to us and enveloped Maxon and myself in a huge hug. "You both have to stop getting yourselves into trouble!" She scolded us, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It was my fault, not Maxon's." I admitted. She shook her head and wrapped me in another hug.

"Maxon!" King Clarkson called sharply. "Come here, we need you to check on this plan." Maxon sighed and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He said sadly. I nodded, and went to go sit down on the cot next to Kriss.

"Oh, America, are you all right?" She asked, concern in her pretty blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks for asking. How about you?" She shrugged her shoulders, but I could see that she was anxious and upset.

"I'm fine, I guess. I just don't know how many more of these rebel attacks I can take. They're awful." I patted her on the shoulder, but all I could think about was how she could handle being queen when she wasn't strong enough to endure the attacks.

I was reading a book brought down during a previous attack when I sensed someone standing over me. I looked up from my book and sure enough, there was Prince Zach.

"Um, hey?" I said awkwardly.

"Hello, Lady America. May I sit?" He asked. I didn't really know what to say, so I closed my book and moved over. "Sure. And call me America, please."

He sat down and looked at his clasped hands between his knees. I thought he was going to say something charming, or joke around, like I had come to expect. But instead, he looked into my eyes, completely serious.

"Vanessa told me how you saved her and Alex." He said. I sighed.

"I wouldn't say I _saved_ them. Maxon helped, too." He shook his head.

"You took on a rebel for them. I would say you saved them." I shrugged, blushing. I wasn't a hero, and I didn't want any credit. I almost got myself killed in the process.

He took my hand, forcing me to look at him. "I just wanted to thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Yes, I do. I have two younger siblings myself. I couldn't let anything happen to them, and it's the same with Vanessa and Alex. I know what that would feel like. To lose them." He nodded, quiet for a minute. Suddenly, he snapped himself out of it, and gave me a smirk.

"Well, I'll see you around, America." He hopped off the cot and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"See you around, Zach."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super excited for this update, I hope you guys really like it.  
It's pretty long, too, so that's good :)**

SallyP99: Aw, thank you darling! xxx  
maggiebswim: Hahaha, I think everyone likes your reviews because you're so adorably  
enthusiastic. I hope you change your opinion on Zach, he's not really such a bad guy :)  
floweringbirdies: I put off my homework to write fanfiction oops...  
NotHisMockingjay: Thank you for loving it a whole lot :)  
Cute Irish gal: Thank you my dear! :*  
iluvurfanfic: Haha, thanks for reading!  
Karen: Thanks girly :)  
S: Thank you, you're lovely ;)  
Guest: (who likes jealous Maxon and doesn't have to fill in blanks)  
Thank you for that awesome review!  
EAM777: No problem! You're such a sweetie and I love you!  
You should get an account so we can PM and stuff!

Note to all people who don't have accounts: You should all get them! I love hearing from  
you guys and I'm always so sad when I don't know who guests are, because you're all so awesome!

ALSO FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ: There's some description about the dresses that  
the characters are wearing, if you want to know what I had in mind check out my Pinterest board I made for my fanfic:  
lilythemerrmaid/tug-your-ear-dresses/

**Sorry that was such a long note!  
As always, Until next time, darlings!  
xoxo, Lily**

* * *

About a week after the Royal family of England had arrived, the palace was on constant overdrive. We were throwing a ball to celebrate their arrival, complete with gorgeous gowns, dozens of cameras, and the highest class attendees from all over the world.

My maids, of course, couldn't think of anything more exciting than perfecting my dress. Personally, I was looking more forward to the food. But that didn't stop Mary from measuring and fitting me at least once a day.

Today was the first _Report_ I would be on since the kidnapping and my allotted recovery time. I would have to renounce my proposal of getting rid of the castes. And Silvia wouldn't let me forget it.

"Remember America. First you say…" I inwardly groaned and repeated in a monotone back to her.

"I was wrong. I was not thinking of what would be right for this country at this time. I apologize for my mistake and I hope that none of you took it to heart."

Silvia patted my arm. "Good girl."

Celeste snickered and I fought the urge to shove the spoon she was using to stir her tea down her throat. Elise caught my eye and shook her head. Unspokenly, Kriss, Elise, and I all had a sort of alliance against Celeste rejoining the competition. I had no idea why Maxon hadn't re-eliminated her yet. However, after the ball on Saturday, he was supposed to make a cut.

"Ladies! The royals are now beginning to arrive for the ball. Please come downstairs to the entry to greet them with the royal family."

I walked next to Elise. "I wonder who Prince Maxon will cut next. I hope it's not me," she fretted.

She looked anxious and concerned. "Don't worry about it too much. Whatever is meant to happen will happen." I tried to console her, but she still looked worried.

We went downstairs to greet the guests. I curtsied over and over again to different faces from all over the world. I was ecstatic to see that Princess Nicoletta had made the trip. She gave me an embrace and whispered in my ear, "We have much to talk about Lady America."

I also noticed a weird exchange between Princess Daphne of France and Maxon. He awkwardly avoided her eyes and she glared at him. Something was definitely off between them.

Halfway through the greeting, which was getting quite tiring, Zach came over and stood by me. Or more like hid behind me, which was pretty useless because he was so tall.

"Zach, what _are_ you doing?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"See the Princess of Spain over there? Isabella? We dated for two years, and now she completely loathes me."

I giggled. "Oh, come on."

He shook his head, his eyes wide. "No, I'm serious. She _despises_ me."

Sure enough, once Isabella saw Zach she sent us a glare of complete and utter hatred. She stalked towards us.

"What are you going to do?!" I whispered urgently. She looked murderous.

"I've got this." He replied, pasting a smile on his face. When the princess reached us, he spread his arms out wide, as if offering her a big hug.

"Isabella!" He exclaimed cheerily. She smirked, pretending to accept his hug but then kneeing him in the groin. Zach supressed a groan and muttered, "Missed you, too," while bending over. Isabella swiftly walked away, her hips swaying back and forth. I put a hand on Zach's shoulder, helping him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he winced. "I'll survive."

The situation reminded me of Maxon and I's first walk. I giggled a little, and looked for Maxon. He was having an intense conversation with the king away from the group.

"Are you laughing at me?" Zach brought my attention back to him.

"No. But that was pretty hilarious, when you think about it." I responded innocently. He narrowed his eyes comically.

"Mark my words, Lady America, one day I'll be the one laughing."

"Yeah, keep waiting for that day, 'cause it won't come." I responded.

Zach shook his head, determined. "That's it. This is war."

* * *

"I'm not eliminating America." I told my father, his arms crossed.

"No? Think rationally, Maxon. What do you think she will do when she's queen? She'll _ruin_ this country."

_Maybe this country could use some ruining,_ I thought.

"I already told you, I'm sending Celeste home. I wanted her gone when I eliminated her the _first _time."

"Right now she's the most qualified girl for this position!" His face was turning slightly red.

"You're forgetting that the girl I choose isn't only going to be queen, she's going to be my wife!" I wanted to yell. "You don't get to choose that!"

"Yes, actually, I do. If you refuse to send Lady America home, then I won't let you eliminate Celeste. She comes from a very high class family."

"That clearly isn't what you were considering when you married Mother." I countered.

"Don't bring your mother into this. I'm telling you, get rid of Lady America, or the rest of the Selection won't be so easy on her." I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't respond to that.

"I'll see you tonight, Maxon."

He turned on his heel and left me with an ominous feeling in my stomach.

* * *

Later that evening, I was walking downstairs for the Report. I felt so nervous and sick, worrying that I would make another mistake. I walked down the hall in my forest green dress with gold detailing, another masterpiece from my maids. Just outside the room where it was filmed, I saw Maxon, looking over some papers. His look of concentration was actually adorable. I was early, so no one else was around. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. He jumped a little, and when I pulled my hands back smiled my favorite smile.

"Hi," I said, kissing him on the cheek, feeling especially bold tonight, as all of my nervousness was concentrated on the Report. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

He sighed, and I could tell he felt the same way. "I know, I have so much work to do right now and with my cousins and the ball and the Selection I…" I cut him off with a long, lingering kiss.

"It's okay. I know." I said. He smiled grimly. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Max!" Zach shouted from down the hall. Maxon groaned a little. "Ah, and Lady America!"

"Just America, please." I told him, exasperated.

"Alright, Just America. So when does this Report thing start?" He said. "Also, is there food?"

I snorted. "I wish."

"Yes, the food here is quite good, but you haven't lived until you've tried the chocolate cake our head chef makes back home. Maybe you can come visit sometime," he said casually, leaning against the wall.

"I-" I was cut off by Kriss and Elise walking into the room. After that, everyone else came rushing in and we had to take our places. I was lucky and got to sit next to Celeste. Great.

"Could you please stop acting like such a slut? God." She tossed her hair over her shoulder without looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Come on, we all know what's going on between you and Zach, don't pretend like it's not true."

"There is _nothing_ going on between me and Zach!" I tried not to raise my voice. "How dare you suggest that?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you say. I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you were interested. I just thought you were just 'so in love' with Maxon."

I opened my mouth to throw back some comment, but the light went on above the camera and we were on the air.

"Welcome to Illéa Capital Report! This is your host, Gavril Fadaye, and do we have an exciting show for you tonight! Please welcome King Gregory, Queen Angelica, Prince Zachary, Princess Vanessa, and Prince Alexander who have come all the way from England!" The audience burst into applause as they joined us onstage.

"Also tonight, we will be having interviews with the lovely ladies of the Selection, Lady Celeste, Lady Kriss, Lady Elise, and Lady America." More applause as the camera zoomed in on us.

"First up we have Lady Elise!" Elise walked up to the chair in between Maxon and his parents, and Gavril and Zach's family. Her interview went by quickly, as did Kriss's and Celeste's. My stomach was churning as I went up to take my place.

"Lady America, I hope you're feeling better after recovering from your recent incident with the rebels." Gavril said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Gavril, I'm actually doing much better." I replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." Gavril changed the subject. "There have been rumors flying around that you actually fought a rebel to save Prince Maxon, Princess Vanessa and Prince Alexander. Is that true?"

"Well I wouldn't say-"

"Yes she did. She's one of the bravest people I know." Zach cut in. I threw him a look.

"Yes, I did fight off a rebel, but without Prince Maxon I would have died." I said. The audience gave us a round of "aww".

"That's quite a big risk to take, Prince Maxon. What made you run after Lady America?"

"I just knew I couldn't let anything happen to her. Not again." I looked into his serious brown eyes. He took my hand, and the audience went crazy. After they had quieted down, Gavril changed the pace again.

"So, Prince Zachary, you said Lady America was one of the bravest people you knew. How well have you gotten to know each other?"

"Oh I'd say we're great friends already," Zach said with a smirk. Maxon's hand tightened around mine.

"Lady America, would you agree?"

"Well, I can't say I know him that well, but Prince Zachary definitely seems like he would make a great friend." I said slowly. Zach winked at me, and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's all we have time for, thank you, Lady America!" Gavril said. I let go of Maxon's hand reluctantly, and headed back to my seat.

"One more thing before we go; Prince Maxon, we hear you're due to make an elimination tomorrow at the ball. Do you know who is going to be cut?"

I saw Maxon's eyes flick over to his father's, and then back to Gavril.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure of who I'm sending home." King Clarkson looked satisfied.

"Any hints?" Gavril pressed. Maxon looked uncomfortable.

"Only that it just was never going to work out between us, and that it's better for both of us if she goes home." I tried to catch Maxon's eye as he spoke to tug my ear, but he didn't look at me.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have, folks! I'm Gavril Fadaye, and I'll see you next time on Illéa Capital Report! Goodnight!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

"Open your eyes!" Anne said excitedly. All three girls giggled when they saw my awestruck expression. Underneath, the whole dress was a shimmery gold with the tiniest sparkles that glittered every time I moved. The strapless bodice was bejeweled and black, and there was a black overlay on top of the golden skirt, which belled out at the waist in a ballgown style with layers and layers of tulle. There was a black sash tied in a bow at the back around my waist. On my feet, I had sleek black heels. My hair was pulled to one side, and tumbled down my shoulder in curls. My makeup was done in a dramatic smokey eye. I looked like more than a princess; I looked like a queen.

I pulled my girls into a group hug and blinked back my watery eyes, not wanting to ruin the makeup that they had just perfected.

"It's stunning. I couldn't ask for a better dress, or three better maids." I said, choked up.

"Now, don't go crying on us! I spent over an hour on that makeup!" Mary scolded me. We laughed, and Lucy handed me elbow length black gloves. They fussed over my hair one last time, and then pushed me out the door.

A guard I didn't recognize was waiting for me outside my room, and he escorted me to the ballroom. I met Elise, Kriss, and Celeste outside before our introduction.

"Wow, America, you look gorgeous," Kriss gushed, sounding a little jealous.

"Thanks, so do you," I said, meaning it. Kriss's dress was a light pink, with delicate beading and embroidery along the top and bottom. It was a sweet heart neckline, and it suited her. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head in a pretty updo. Elise was in a deep, rich blue dress with intricate detailing done in silver. Her long black hair fell in a sheet down her back, and she wore silvery gloves.

I could feel Celeste's glare at my back so I turned around. She had an envious expression of annoyance on her face, although she, of course, looked completely seductive. She had on a skintight red silk dress that hugged her curves. Her stiletto heels must have been at least five inches high, and her makeup was dark and done to perfection.

Once all of us were standing in a line, two guards open the double doors to the ballroom, and another bellows, "The Elite Ladies of the Selection."

A hush fell over the room and everyone turned to look at us. I forced myself to not blush and look down. Instead, I found Maxon's eyes. After searching through the crowd for a couple seconds, I spotted him, eyebrows raised, mouthing the word, "Wow."

That_ did _make me blush and look at the ground, but when I looked back up he was gone in the sea of royals.

I started to make my way through the room, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, excusez-moi…" Princess Daphne stopped when she sees my face. "Oh. You are ze one who has stolen Prince Maxon's heart, no?"

I laughed. "Well, the Selection's not over yet, so I would say no, I have not 'stolen his heart' yet," I joked, not wanting to start any kind of gossip.

She glowered at me for a moment, and then silently walked away. I shook off the awkwardness that just occurred and try to find Maxon again. I finally spotted him, but as I was about to approach him he bowed to Kriss and she took his arm. I deflated a little. I watched them sway gracefully around the room, Kriss's white-gloved arms around Maxon's neck, his hand's on her waist.

"Care to dance?" Someone asked me from behind. I turned to face Zach, looking incredibly attractive in his formalwear. I tossed one more glance over my shoulder, but Maxon was still dancing with Kriss. Fine. If he was going to dance with another girl, I would return the favor.

"Sure, let's go." I said, grabbing Zach's arm and then dragging him to the center of the ballroom, where Maxon and Kriss were dancing.

"Someone's a little excited," Zach noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Once you see me dance, you'll think otherwise." Zach put one hand on my waist, and one in my hand. I rested my hand on his shoulder, which in my heels was a lot more reachable, considering his height.

It started off fine, with simple steps. But then, as I attempted a turn, I slipped. Before I could hit the ground, though, Zach caught me in a dip. He promptly returned me to a standing position.

"Thanks," I muttered, my face burning.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the best dancer myself." I raised my brows, giving him a look that said that wasn't possible. "No, really, watch."

And I watched as Crown Prince Zachary of England did the robot in front of half the world.

I stood speechless, and he sighed and pulled me in again, resuming our simple dance.

"Alright, you may be the one person worse at dancing than me," I amended with a laugh. Zach winked, which was becoming his trademark, and I made eye contact with Maxon, whose eyebrows were narrowed as he was staring at me and Zach. Zach noticed.

"My little cousin seems to think that you and I are a… thing." He sighed. "He's much too paranoid."

I glanced at Maxon again, and pulled Zach a little closer, watching his glare get deeper. I smiled at Zach. Why not use my new secret weapon to it's ability?

"What do you think about that?" I asked.

"Well, Miss America, _I_ think that while you are certaintly beautiful, it would be a waste of time to pursue someone so obviously in love with someone else." He grinned. "Which is why I am going to become your best friend."

I tilted my head. "Oh, you are, are you? And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

He shrugged. "My good looks, natural charm, and winning personality." He gave me an innocent look that said "What can I say?"

"Well, in that case, would you mind helping me out?"

"Anything for my closest friend." I laughed, and nodded at Kriss.

"See the girl dancing with Maxon? Ask her to dance?"

Zach nodded and let go of me. "I'm on it." He gave me a little salute and was about to walk towards them when Celeste appeared out of nowhere and stepped in his way.

"Prince Zachary, would you like to dance?" She fluttered her eyelashes and I wanted to strangle her. Zach threw me a look over his shoulder that said, "Sorry," and held out his arm. Tonight was not off to a good start.

As I watched America and Zach laugh and dance, jealousy clawed at my stomach. She looked so beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful, and here she was, looking perfect dancing with my cousin.

"Maxon?" Kriss asked me. I peeled my eyes off of America and looked at Kriss. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. She was. I didn't feel the way I did with America with her. I wish she would let me closer to her, so I would know if I even felt anything at all.

"Yes, my dear?" She blushed. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. You just seem distracted." She gave me a sweet smile.

"Forgive me, Lady Kriss." She smiled. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I looked back at America and Zach. She slipped, and almost fell, but he caught her right before she hit the floor. I saw her eyes look up into his, and as he pulled her back up slowly she looked slightly entranced. I averted my eyes. I couldn't watch her fall for him.

"Thank you, Kriss."

I decided to leave Zach and America to themselves. I couldn't bring myself to face her when she had so obviously fallen for another.

* * *

I waited for Maxon to come find me, for him to want to spend his night with me, like at the Halloween ball. But this time, he never came. I saw him dancing with Kriss for most of the next two hours, and occasionally Elise and Celeste. I couldn't help feeling that I was the one who he was sending home. I stepped outside into the courtyard and took a couple deep breaths.

"Hello, gorgeous." a deep voice said behind me. I jumped.

"Zach!" I elbowed him in the ribs. He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"What'cha doing out here all alone?" He asked. "I thought you and Maxon were going spend all night longingly gazing into each others' eyes."

This time I punched him in the shoulder, but half-heartedly. "He seems to prefer the company of someone else tonight," I said, shrugging, willing my tears to not fall. Zach was silent for a moment.

"Well then he's an idiot." He said in a deep, serious tone. I looked at him.

"He's not. But thanks." I gave him a half-smile. He put his arms around me and gave me a surprisingly sweet hug.

"Anytime." We stood there for a minute. "I'll be right back." He said suddenly, and almost ran back into the ballroom.

* * *

I was talking to my Aunt Angelica when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Prince Maxon, would you care to dance?" I recognized the French accent almost immediately. I turned around to see Daphne in a sleek, purple gown, looking stunning. I couldn't refuse in front of so many people, so I said yes and we walked into the middle of the floor.

"I see the Selection is going well for you." she said, jealousy clear in her tone.

"Listen, Daphne, I'm sorry. But it is never going to work between us. I've made my choice, now you need to move on."

"Maxon, you are so blind to what's right in front of you. And I don't just mean me." I gave her a puzzled look. I was about to ask her what she meant when Zach grabbed my arm, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry, Princess, but I've gotta borrow my cousin," he said, pulling me off to the side.

"What the hell, Zach?" He shook his head.

"Look, I know you think there's something going on between me and America, but Maxon, she loves _you._ And you're killing her tonight by shutting her out just because I'm an idiot and I tried to have a chance with her." He looked me straight in the eyes. "I don't deserve her anyways. But I swear, if you don't go outside to her right now I will beat the living shit out of you." He half-smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes, and then pushed my shoulder. "Go."

I looked at him for a minute, seeing a completely new version of my cousin. "Thanks, Zach."

"Don't be getting all mushy on me, mate. Just go." He turned around and walked away. Now that was the Zach I was used to.

* * *

I sat on a bench outside, waiting for Zach to return. Then I saw a shadow approach.

"Hey Zach." I said without turning around.

"It's not Zach." I spun around and saw Maxon standing there, not looking at me.

"Oh. Hi." I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest against the cold night air. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I could say the same about you." I lifted my shoulders and let them drop. "Look, America, I…" he paused. "I'm sorry about tonight."

I let out a breath. "No need to be sorry. Spend your night with who you want." He stepped closer to me.

"I wasn't spending my night with who I want. The only person I want is you." He shook his head. "I was jealous and mad and stupid. I should have just talked to you."

Now I stepped closer to him. "Maxon, I promise I don't have any feelings for Zach. We're just friends. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. You just looked so happy."

I reached my hand out and touched his arm. "I can't be happy without you, Maxon." He opened his eyes, and to my surprise there were tears in them.

"Oh, Maxon," I pulled him to me, my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me closer.

"I just don't want to lose you, America."

"You won't." I pulled back, and curtsied. I put on my most formal voice. "Prince Maxon, may I please have this dance?"

"Of course, Lady America." His hands settled down on my waist, and my arms draped around his neck.

"Have I mentioned how unbelievably beautiful you are?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're not too bad yourself." I whispered back. He did look incredibly good looking in his formal jacket with the rows and rows of medals.

He pulled back so he could look into my eyes. His caramel hair shone in the moonlight, and his brown eyes were glowing with what I think was love. I bit my lip, and pressing up on my toes, pressed my lips to his. I had never felt so strongly ever before in my life. The whole thing was like a fairytale.

I'd fallen in love with a prince, and now there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
